


The Many Crushes Of Tiberius Stormwind

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Tiberius Stormwind is not known for being subtle when it came to matters of the heart for other people. However, when it came to his own heart, he'd change the subject or avoid the question. Turns out, his heart is indecisive and this results in him being a helpless romantic for all the people he considers friends.When he said his heart belonged to Vox Machina, he truly meant it.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind/Vox Machina
Kudos: 6





	The Many Crushes Of Tiberius Stormwind

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will talk about Tiberius' relationship with another character in it's entirety and have the name of said character as the chapter title (Except the last chapter, which will be a epilogue of sorts.)

Keyleth was the first person Tiberius met when he left Draconia. As such, his bond with her was strong even when surrounded by the rest of Vox Machina. He always respected her as a leader, even bowing to her when he first learned she was a princess, but time lead to the respect turning into something more. Keyleth would occasionally notice Tiberius looking at her with love filled eyes, but he would quickly change the subject before his crush on her could be revealed. During the fight with the Briarwoods, Tiberius refused to kill a harmless opponent in front of his princess, which earned him even more of her respect. 

She comforted him after Allura didn't show up for the tea date, causing Tiberius' crush on her to increase. His drunken state after he received firewater from Vax caused him to flirt with Keyleth in a subtle manner, sprinkling references to his favorite plays and operas from Draconia in the flirtation. Tiberius was surprised when the flirtation flew right over Keyleth's head and decided to go to bed, knowing that Keyleth would be there to comfort him when he inevitably got a hangover.

The next day, Tiberius was extremely ill and had to stay at Grayskull Keep. Turns out Vax's type of firewater has a rather bad effect on a dragonborn's digestive system. Keyleth decided to stay behind as well to make sure Tiberius didn't get even more sick. Tiberius laid in bed for the entire day, occasionally vomiting into a bucket. Luckily, Kima visited Grayskull Keep and healed Tiberius but Tiberius vowed never to touch a drop of alcohol for the rest of his days.

The next few days seemed to blur together into one long day of chaos. First was Emon's destruction by the Conclave, with Tiberius personally escorting Uriel's children to safety. On the same day, they lost Grayskull Keep and were forced to flee to Whitestone. Then Tiberius learned that Draconia was going to be attacked by the Frigid Doom and had to warn his family and help escort the citizens to Whitestone. Then he had to return to Vox Machina to deal with a Vestige hunt, almost dying in Vex's place due to pushing her out of the way of a curse and causing Vax to become the Raven Queen's champion. Couple that with interpersonal troubles and the Craven Edge nonsense and Tiberius just wanted to lie down for a long nap. 

With the chaos that went on he barely noticed Vax and Keyleth getting closer to each other. He would see Vax compliment Keyleth and cause her to blush but he reasoned that Keyleth was not used to getting compliments. He only learned of their blooming relationship when he walked in on them kissing.

Of course, he wasn't as heartbroken as he could've been. Though it was a bittersweet taste to see two of his crushes kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> to Allura fans, Allura did not miss the tea date on purpose. She just had a lot of stuff to do and only remembered the tea date after all the stuff was finished and Tiberius left for Grayskull Keep.


End file.
